Forever Eighteen
by chicklet544
Summary: Edward's left and 55 years later a changed Bella and a new family. All of a sudden Edward has come back...will Bella return to the family she once loved or stay with the family that taught her to love?
1. A day I'll never forget

Chapter 1 (Bella's Pov)

She had to see this coming! She could have stopped it but she didn't, so here I am 55 years later forever eighteen. I'm not blaming her for how I ended up like this, for being the cold hard shell of who I was. No I don't, I blame _him_. She loved me, the whole family did well all but two him and Ro--no I can't say her name, it hurts to much to think about them.

(_flashback_)

It was cold and rainy, I just moved out of Charlie's and into a small house just out side of Forks. I was on my way home from work, when something moved in the ally, I stopped in my tracks. I took a small step in to the mouth of the ally,

"Hello? Is someone there?" I asked. There was another movement, I took another step then I saw it, the blur of white, the inhuman speed. _No, _I thought to my self,_ it can't be, not here, I just started to get over them and they show up in my city. They don't belong here, they left, and when they did the took my love with them. _I braced my self and took a few steps in to the ally,

"I know someone is here, just come out." my voice sounded thick with fear and anger. She stepped out of the shadows, her fire red hair blowing in the wind.

"Ahh my dear Bella" her voice was cheerful and sarcastic,

"I didn't really think I was going to find you here, I haven't come across the sent of the Cullen's." as she spoke their name I felt a stab of pain at my heart.

"That's because they left." I replied, taking a step back to the mouth of the ally, but I knew it would do no good.

"Well then why are you here? I thought you were with Edward." When _his_ name came out of her mouth I fell to the cold, wet ground in pain.

"Oh Bella don't worry it will be all over in a bit, you see I had a big plan on how to kill you but I am quite thirsty so it will be fast." With her inhuman speed she was standing over me with her mouth at my throat. She let out a small laugh then I felt her teeth rip into my throat. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over, just as I was about to drift off into another world, something rammed into Victoria throwing her off of me. Snarls ripped out of the ally, all around me. I heard a scream and something rolled next to me, I tried to look but everything went to black and I screamed his name. It felt like my body was on fire. I kicked and screamed asking who ever saved me to make it stop and to kill me, but he just whispered that everything was going to be ok. He then he told me what I was becoming, but what he didn't know was that I already knew, as soon and he pushed her off of me I knew what I would become. The fire just kept burning and it was not letting up. I asked again for him to kill me, he told me that it would be all over soon, and with that I felt the fire to began to leave my toes and the tips of my fingers. I sighed mentally. Then for what felt like for ever the fire left my legs altogether. Next came my arms, and where the fire left I felt a cool relief, it was like soaking in a bath of cool water when you were sunburned. The last of the fire left my chest and my heart stopped beating, and I opened my eyes. I saw a beautiful man sitting next to me, we were in the woods, I took another look at the man who save my life, he was tall, and slim but he was muscular he had longish curly black hair, he looked like a mix of Jasper and Emmett. When I thought their names it felt like I had the air knocked out of me. He looked down at me with sad eyes. I gasped when I saw that his eyes were gold.  
"How? Are you…?" I let my voice trail off.  
He smiled "Do you know what I am?" he asked, kindness filled his voice.  
"You have no clue how much I know about what you are and what you eat." I said, I sat up as I spoke, I put on a sad smile and said "Bella Swan, and you are?"  
"Josh Kirk," his smile got bigger and he spoke

"and just how do you know what I am and for that matter what I eat?" he asked, so I told him all about everything all about them and what they did to me. About how they left and how I knew Victoria, and how he saved me so many months ago. As I told my story anger filled Josh's eyes.  
"How could they do that to you, after they said so many times they loved you?" He asked, all kindness left his voice and was replaced with anger and hatred.  
"Your guess is as good as mine." I said softly, my voice tinkling like bells in a soft wind.

(_end flashback_)

There was a soft knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked but I already knew it was one of my brothers. After talking to Josh in the woods he took me back to his house on the out side of Seattle with his two brothers, Kevin and Chris. Kevin was the first one I meet. He had sandy blond hair and was very short about 5'5" would be my guess. Chris was next. He has dark brown hair and is about 6'4". Josh, Kevin and Chris are all in a band and was looking for a lead singer, and that's where I came in. So I was now Bella Kirk.

"Its me" Josh said on the other side of the door.  
"Come in, tell Kevin and Chris to put down the water guns. They are not that slick!" I yelled at them, I heard two sighs and a snicker.  
"Cheater!" Kevin yelled from the hallway as Josh opened the door.  
"Just give it up bro, we will never get her, its been what 55 years or so and we have yet to pull a prank on her. We have no hope!" Chris yelled  
"Yeah yeah yeah, words words words!" Kevin shot back at him then turned to me.

"We will get you one day, just you wa--" He was cut off by Josh slamming the door in his face.  
"Well that's one way to shut him up." I said laughing  
Josh smiled and then said

"Are you going to be ok today? It being the day he left 55 years ago?" when he said "he" it came out more of a snarl then a word.  
I put on my happy face and said

"Sure will, let's go, show starts in 30 minutes." I got up from my bed and walked to my door with Josh behind me. Kevin and Chris were already in the car. I had a Lime Green Dodge Charger 2069. The boys hated it but it was my baby. I slid into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot at 165 MPH. We were at the bar in no time. We had 15 minutes to kill be for the show started. I could hear the crowd coming in. I closed my eyes and waited, leaning my head on Josh, while Kevin and Chris were sitting on the floor playing some kind of gaming system. Me and Josh were sitting on the couch behind them. Just then the door opened up and Molly came though the door.

"Are you four, _Chosen_?" She asked.  
Kevin got up and walked over to her,

"We sure are, is it time for us to go on?" he asked, we could all hear her heart flutter as it skipped a beat.  
"Umm, yes it is." she mumbled. Chris and Josh's laughter broke though the room, the woman look startled and walked out.  
"Kevin that's hardly fair." Josh said jumping up next to him quickly.  
"Sorry I couldn't stop my self." He laughed out. Chris got up from the floor and we all walked out to the stage.  
Molly introduced us, just then I saw a few familiar faces but I couldn't quite make out, whose they were.  
"Its show time!" I said so only my brothers could hear as I took the microphone.


	2. Going Out Tonight

Chapter 2 (Edward's Pov)

I was sitting on the floor beside my stereo when I heard Alice scream. I tried to read her mind but she was singing _Womanizer_ to keep me out. _This can't be good! _I said to my self. I got up off the floor and was in the living room in the blink of an eye. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on one of the love seats. She was bouncing around like a mad woman, just then she stopped singing _Womanizer _and I took a look inside her mind, but out of no where she starts singing _3oh!3_'s song _Don't Trust Me_. Just then Jasper was in my head, _Edward what is wrong with her? She hasn't been this happy for over…_His voice trailed off. _Sorry man I wasn't thinking.  
_"It's okay, I understand, but I can't read her mind, she is singing _Don't Trust Me_."  
"_Don't Trust Me_?" Emmett boomed "THAT'S MY SONG! 'Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips." As soon Emmett broke out into the song and dance, Rosalie walked in with a grin on her face. Emmett stopped in his tracks, glanced at her, smiled back and lowered his head. We all knew that if we had any color at all then Emmett would've been blushing and I would've been red from laughing so hard. I stood there by my completely crazy family and turned to go back up stairs when Alice was in fount of me.  
"Where do you think you are going?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.  
"Umm back to my room?" It came out more of a question then an answer.  
"Oh no your not, we are going out tonight, and I mean everyone!" Alice dragged me to the door.  
"Alice I really don't want to go out." I started, but there was no stopping her when she had her mind made up.  
"Yes you will Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, trust me on this." she said still dragging me to the door. _Man, I hate when she uses my full name._

"We're leaving in an hour, be ready when I get back!" She called to the rest of the family.  
We just moved into a house here in Boston. As we got into the car she stopped singing. Edward do you trust me? she thought.  
"You know I do, Alice what is it?" I asked, she replayed me her vision. We were in some small little bar waiting for a band to come out. As the lead singer took the microphone I knew who it was, My dear Bella, but she wasn't the same as I left her, well maybe not completely different. Her long brown hair flowed to her waist just like always. Her eyes were a beautiful gold color and her skin was the color of snow, just like mine but she seemed much happier than I had left her. Then the vision stopped. That's why I am so happy, she thought, but I don't know how she became one of us.


	3. Bella's Music

Chapter 3 (Edward's Pov)

We arrive at a small bar called C&M, but no one knows what it stands for. From the outside it looked like a run down antique building, but when you walked in the door it was up-to-date and mysterious. We found a small table in the back of the room. It was very crowded and we didn't want to be noticed. The humans were talking about the band, Chosen.  
"I hear that the lead singer is a total babe," one guy said.

"Yeah she is," another replied,

"I saw them last weekend and they were great."  
A woman walked out onto the stage and introduced the band Chosen while the four band members appeared behind her.

"It's show time." the singer said. I guess she thought nobody but her band members could hear her but, we all heard her from way in the back of the room.  
She started out

"I'm not quite sure how to breathe without you here  
I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to all we were  
Be with me  
Stay with me  
Just for now  
Let the time decide  
When I won't need you

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?"

I noticed that as she sang, her voice was breath taking, even though I didn't have a heart I felt it potentially "jump". I sat there in shock and awe frozen to the seat, forgetting to move. Though I jumped when Emmett and Jasper nudged me. They both chuckled under their breath while Carlisle and Rosalie gave them a warning look.

"Can I feel anymore?  
Lie to me, I'm fading  
I can't drop you  
Tell me, I don't need you

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?

Etch this into my brain for me  
Tell me, how it's supposed to be  
Where everything will go  
And how I'll be without you by my side

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?"

And the song was already over, even though I wished it could've lasted longer. There was a 5 minute break as they switched out instruments and she started out again alone and accompanied by a piano. Then the tall, well built, drum player came out and glanced in our direction and gave a look that Carlisle wore on most days, excited yet content. I could see the other band members off to the side of the stage one angry and the other holding him back. They both gave me glaring looks even though they had no idea I knew what they were thinking. One particular voice rang in my head, "YOU'RE the one that made her cry, YOU'RE the one that hurt her. LEAVE ALREADY!!!"

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"

Surprisingly enough there were no interruptions, none from Emmett and Jasper, none from the angry vampires that were eagerly waiting for the gig to be over so they could speak to me, but nothing happened. I had heard the voice I had been longing for, for a little over 55 years. HER voice. The sweet one that had been on my mind a LOT lately.  
Bella disappeared behind the curtain and didn't return. Instead the 3 guys in the band came out with their original instruments. I wish I could hear Bella's thoughts at this moment just to know if she saw me or if she's thinking about me at all. Because after 55 years I would've thought she would've been dead or old and wrinkly. I could tell that the vampire that was angry at me was still very disturbed by my presence, but I didn't care. He then sang

"A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh"

As he started to sing, images of Bella filled my mind instantly. Mostly of the pain I caused her and how sad and depressed she looked when I told her I didn't love her, and that I didn't want to be with her anymore. I still feel so bad for doing that to her because, I made her think that I loved her a LOT and that I would never leave her, but I broke that promise and her heart. Then when Alice starting seeing visions of Bella more and more as well as more clearly, both of us started to question why but never knew the answer or came to a conclusion, until now. After the song was over Bella came back onto the stage. It feels good to be able to say and think of her name again. She glanced in my direction and gave me an angry yet worried look. The guy started the song and even if I didn't want to admit it…..he was good, they all were. Of course with me, you could never go wrong with music.

**"I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.**  
_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.  
_  
_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.**_  
The gig was over and I knew what awaited me, 4 angry vampires. I was sure that they were all going to tear into me not physically, not yet anyways, but mentally. I'm sure Bella would be first and after she was done yelling at me, she would begin to cry or so it would seem. If not that then the other way around. Then the one that told me to leave would be next, he may possibly just start my tearing my arm off or something to that effect. He did look quite a bit younger than me and as though he had been in the same types of situations as I. The other two vampires would finish off what was left of me.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't wanna feel right  
when you're gone away.

Youve gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone.

You've gone away  
You dont feel me anymore."

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all gave me warning looks as if they knew what was about to happen, but Alice already had a good idea of it and Jasper sent out a wave of calmness over the crowd until it reached Bella and the other vampires. I knew then that it would be hard for them to do much except for tell me how "it really was" or should be.  
I waited a few minutes while Carlisle and the others talked to some of the people there. Apparently Bella had been living there quite a while, at least for 2-3 years but they had been so busy with their band that the first 1 ½, nobody really saw them. This upset me a little just to know that she hadn't gone to school but, neither Alice nor I did anything to stop her because we were trying to forget her so that we wouldn't make a big impact on her life. Obviously that didn't matter because Victoria had already gotten to her and so had her what-now-looked-like family. That and Alice never mentioned her again.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to go to my page and vote on the poll for who you think Bella should end up with. It's very important after the next couple chapters because I need to move on with the story but I'm not sure where to go with it because I can't decide who she should end up with. Please vote!**


	4. Encounters

**Hey everybody, sorry I haven't updated since July, I've been kind of busy with friends and school starting up again. I'm trying to update as much as possible but I need everybody's help because I'm not sure who Bella should end up with... I WILL BE DECIDING WHO SHE ENDS UP WITH AFTER THIS CHAPTER!!!! I WON'T POST ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER THIS IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH VOTES BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER COULD MAKE OR BREAK THE WHOLE STORY!!!!! Again please, please, please vote on my page, I'm begging you!!!! Thanks for your patience. :)**

* * *

(Bella's Pov)

The stage is a comforting place for me, even though I still get butterflies sometimes. Tonight I had butterflies for a different reason...

The few faces I had seen earlier still hadn't clicked quite yet, I was still trying to remember who they were when, I grabbed the microphone and began on the first song. When I was almost to the end of it, the names of the people in the back finally fit together. _THEY _were here, _THEY _came back, and somehow....._THEY _found me and I was scared by this, it was something that I couldn't deny.

Then the song was over and I rushed off stage as they quickly switched out the instruments. Josh, Kevin and Chris were already waiting for me and by the looks on their faces we had done great. But their faces quickly changed from happy and excited to worried and angry. They knew exactly what I was thinking even though no one could read my mind, not even the Volturi could get into my head but, they read mine easily, like a Dr. Seuss book. Although I had nothing to say because knowing that _THEY_ were there excited me, but at the same time hurt me. Not knowing why they came, or for that matter, if they were even there for me or not, confusing me and sending chills through my body.

"I knew that as soon as you started the song there was another presence among us," Kevin mentioned,

"There's something that I don't like about 'The Stiff One'."

As soon as he said 'The Stiff One', I knew he was talking about Jasper; he always was tense especially when I was around as a human. Josh was starting to get very defensive, and it reminded me of Emmett and how he was always joking around with me, but if something was wrong he was there to protect me or comfort me. Again a shot of pain waved through my body and when Molly said that it was time to go on again, my mind started racing and I didn't know what do to about _THEM_. I knew that if I thought about ANY of them during the song, everything would get twisted and slurred, my mind would go blank and I would forget everything. I quickly pulled myself together and just as I was getting ready to walk onto stage, Kevin nailed me with a dart gun in my back.

"YOU NAILED HER BRO!!! How did you catch her THAT off guard?!?!" Yelled Chris.

Kevin replied,

"55 years later and I FINALLY got her!! Yes!!!"

I turned around to find Chris, Kevin and the one I had least expected, Josh, all high fiving each other. I told him that he would pay for it later but right now I had a show to do. Chris nudged me in the back and whispered

"MOVE WOMAN, its show time!!!"

As I made my way onto the stage with Chris shortly behind me, I found myself wondering how I could repay Kevin. I mean he's NEVER gotten me since I joined their family.

I sang the second song with a surprisingly different kind of happiness, I couldn't quite describe the feeling, maybe it was because I had finally felt complete as if I could disappear and it wouldn't matter because everyone was ready for my departure. Maybe, just maybe, I could go out by myself and live on my own. I mean the Cullens and the Kirks had taught me a lot, and I WAS a 55 year old vampire. Nobody could get in my head and see my thoughts for some reason or another I never found out why and didn't want to, so that would help me defend myself.

As I sat behind the curtain awaiting to hear what the rest of my crew had to say about the song, I began to think about if I should approach _him_, or if I should wait for him to approach me. Just then one of my brothers appeared in front of me, making me fall off the couch. As I stumbled to get up, with Chris and Josh helping me along the way, Kevin was near death on the floor, just from laughter. After I got up, I offered him a hand while the guys just stood back and watched, and to my surprise he took it. So I took the opportunity and flung him across the room and he ended up crashing into a wall, thank God he didn't make a hole. If anything broke we would be paying for it. He landed with a thud and was surprised that I could do that, but what he didn't know was that I was also shocked that I had the strength for that as well.

All 3 of the boys stopped laughing and collected themselves in order to go onto stage again. I couldn't sing this song because; this song was here before I was. It was one on my favorite songs that the band had ever made, even though I couldn't sing it. So while I was waiting patiently for them to start, and finish, I thought of everything I had wanted to say to him and everything that I had ever wanted to do with him. None of us, the band, had had sex with one another let alone another person. Although I remember Kevin saying something about Chris while we were hunting, to the effect of 'He used to have a girl, wonder how far he went with her???' I looked at my cell phone and the time read 11:47pm already, just 13 minutes until we are done with the show and can pack up and leave. Hopefully it will go quick and without Edward saying something, because honestly I didn't want to talk to him. Not today, not tomorrow, but maybe in about a month or two. Thinking his name felt different, I hadn't actually said or thought about his name in a while now, yea I thought about _him_, but never rely brought myself to say or think his name. Now that I've thought it, anger filled me, instead of the love and longing that normally filled me when I thought about it. He had changed, not physically no because we couldn't really change in that sense, but the way _I _thought about him had and that was just as bad if not worse than him changing himself mentally.

I still love him, I think. I'm not quite sure; he left me so many years ago and had caused so much pain. It had been my brothers who helped me get over him. If not for them I would have gone mad and more than likely I would have ended up in a ball, dry sobbing.

"Bella?" Josh said making me jump,

"Are you ready?"  
No, I thought "Yup!" I lied "Let's go!"

I walked on to the stage standing next to Josh ready to start the last song. I looked at Edward and as I did rage filled up inside of me, then I thought of what Josh might do if he had seen the look on my face. He would know why it was there and more than likely try to rip Edward's arm off or something. The picture filled my mind and I suppressed a laugh. Josh started the song and before I knew it, it was my turn; I closed my eyes as the song came out of me, letting me feel the power behind the words of the song. Josh then joined me for the rest of the song. As we sang I realized how many things needed to be explained and out in the open. The song was over and we all bowed and ran off stage.

"Bella dude, you were so good!" Kevin said as we got back stage,

"I have never heard you sing like that." Kevin kept on going about how well I did but I tuned him out. I knew what was coming, and it was not going to be pretty.  
"Hello, earth to Bella!!!" Chris was waving his hand in front of my face,

"Is anyone home?"  
"Oh yeah sorry, what did u say?" I mumbled  
Chris sighed

"Are we going to go talk to them?"  
"Like hell we are!" Josh Shouted,

"She is not getting anywhere near them!"

"Josh don't you think they should get a chance to explain them self to her?" Chris asked then he turned to me,

"I think you should talk to them." I opened my mouth to say no, where there was a knock at the door,

"Bella…?" The voice called from behind the door.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote on my page for who you think Bella should end up with. Again sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Review please!**


	5. Face to Face or Miles Apart

**Hey readers! It's been a while but, I'm beginning to get on here more often again. I guess here is the next chapter. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! And please pretty please vote for who you think Bella should end up with, if i dont get more than 50 votes within the next 3 weeks I will stop the story!**

* * *

Josh slipped in to a low crouch and growling cam

e from deep within his chest. Chris looked at me and said

"Looks like you have no choice now." I could tell he was trying to get me to laugh but, I just glared at him. Kevin took a step in front of Josh to make sure he didn't leap at someone. Chris opened the door. Carlisle and Esme were in front with sad a remorseful look on their faces. Alice was clinging to Jasper's arm looking like she was about to collapse from pain and sadness. Jasper looked stressed; my guess is from all the emotions in the room. Emmett looked nothing like his laughing and joking self. Rosalie looked indifferent, almost like she didn't care although, when it came to me, she never cared or if she did, she didn't show it. I saved Edward for last, he was still the same man I loved so many years ago, but as I looked into his pained eyes, I realized that the love that was once there was almost completely gone. I felt no pain now, just hatred, hatred for the man that once said he loved me but now I guess he couldn't show that love or had none left. Out of nowhere Alice had her arms wrapped around my waist sobbing,

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I can't believe we let him talk us into leaving you! I've missed my doll so much." the last part came out as half sob, half laugh. I could tell Jasper didn't like Alice being so close to Josh while he was so angry. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Josh slipped out of his crouch he was glaring at Edward. My brothers knew all about the Cullens' powers, so my guess was that he was shouting at Edward in his mind because, he suddenly Edward got a face that told me he wanted to fight but yet, he knew what Josh was saying was true. I unwrapped Alice's arms from around my waist,

"Maybe you should stand over there until we get this worked out." she looked at me with sad eyes, but nodded her head and walked back over to Jasper. He became relaxed as she clung to his arm once again and I felt the calmness loosen up, but not completely disappear. I walked over to stand in-between Kevin and Josh, I sighed and said

"What do you want?" My voice thick with anger but not how I'd meant for it to sound. I saw Esme flinch at my words.

"I think we should talk." Edward said to me. Anger piled up inside of me.

"Edward don't," Jasper spoke "I have never felt such anger and hatred coming off of one person before, especially Bella, it's almost unbearable." Jasper sounded pained and at that I snapped.

"What the hell do you know about anger?" I hissed at him, and then I turned to Edward

"I just want to know one thing from you," I tried to pull myself together but it wasn't working out the way I wanted,

"If you didn't love me then why in the hell did you lie to me for so long?" I asked, he opened his mouth to talk but before he could Alice fell to the floor sobbing. I took a step to help her but Rosalie was beside her in a flash, she glared at me,

"I think you have done enough!" she snapped at me. Rage exploded inside of me as I leaned forward to launch myself at her, when Kevin, Chris and Josh caught me before I could get much closer to her. Kevin chuckled,

"Hey Blondie maybe you should back off I have never see her this mad before, and trust me if she was going to be mad it would be at me." Emmett growled at his remark but Rosalie just looked shocked that I tried to attack her, because nobody that knew her had ever tried to do that before. Josh was in my ear,

"Chill Bells, I know you're up set but I also know that you don't want to hurt them, I've heard what you've said about them and you will regret it if you do." I relaxed a little until all I felt was a wave of calm surround me.

"If you don't stop Jasper, God help you!" I screeched at him. It was still there, I tried to break free from my brothers to get at him. Alice's eyes glassed over,

"Jasper Stop!" she yelled at him,

"I love you both and if you don't stop someone is going to get hurt!" Alice pulled herself together and got up off the floor, as the calmness disappeared.

"Well I was going to say we should leave so you can talk, but I don't think is such a good idea now." Chris said letting go of my arm. Carlisle nodded his head.

"Bella I think we should talk, but I think he is right, you don't seem able to keep control of your temper." Carlisle said tightening his hold onto Esme, like I was going to snap and go after her. _Bella pull yourself together! _I yelled at myself, _you can do this! _I had no idea what had come over me, I was usually pretty good about controlling myself, it was a part of my "gift", I had always been able to control my temper. I sighed at my self

"I'm sorry for losing it like that," I mumbled, I knew they heard me. All ten vampires in the room nodded their heads,

"But I'm still pissed." I said a little bit stronger. I heard Kevin trying to hold back a laugh. I sat down on the couch and my brothers joined me.

"Okay, let's get this over with." I said as I looked at the Cullen's.

"I think I should start," Edward said, he walked over to me and sat on the floor in front of me. I felt a growl build up in my chest, but I pushed it back.

"Bella, that day in the forest all those years ago, I was lying, I told you that because I thought it was for the best. After what happened with James I thought I would lose you. Then what happened at your birthday party just made it worse." Jasper hung his head at the talk of my last birthday party.

"I thought something was going to happen again and you would get hurt or worse…" he trailed off. I could almost see the thoughts going on in his head. I shuddered at the thought.

"Look I'm sorry we left and I'm sorry for the pain that we caused you." He paused for a moment but before leaving, he handed me a buisness like card with his number on it.

"That's all I have. I guess we should get going guys." He turned around and headed for the door. The rest of the Cullen's followed him. But before walking out the door he turned and gave me one of his award winning smiles and with a wink he was gone.

* * *

**SO?!? How was it? R&R let me know what you think and don't forget to vote in the poll...every vote counts! :)**

**From your beloved fanfic write**

**Meghan**

**ps-i own nothing stephanie myers can stick to the real twilight.**


End file.
